


Elevator

by schwoop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, komahina kind of, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwoop/pseuds/schwoop
Summary: aaa i'm gonna be practicing with oneshots until i start re-writing toxic or anything.. to anyone who was here for that... thanks for reading.





	Elevator

Rush hour; the bane of my already kind of miserable existence. The early, exhausting rush of readying yourself for a long day of work in the morning, and the excruciatingly slow traffic. Irritating honking horns sparking an everyday, early morning headache. And I have no doubts that everyone feels this way about the mornings. Kids getting to school, and sluggish adults making their way to their jobs.

For me, I'm on my way to my job. A decent, well paying office job a few miles away from my home. Extremely boring, but I can easily support myself. Only problem is the traffic. Tardiness is barely excusable. And traffic always holds me up. The only way to avoid it is to wake up hours earlier, and there's no chance I'm doing that. I'm already running on a very minimal amount of sleep... Sleeping less would only lead to my early death. So I have to endure through the good days, and bad days, of the early morning rush.

And right now, it's one of the bad days. I'm going to be late. As of right now, I'm booking it to my building, dreading how I'm.. probably gonna get fired soon. I grunt to myself at the thought, running inside of the well organized office building.  
The attendant at the front desk smiles at me, then waves. What's she so happy about..? I rush past her, straight to the elevator, which is thankfully open and empty for the most part. I might not be late... I quickly stand inside, next to one other person, who I don't pay much attention to. He stands next to the buttons.

"Uh.. could you press floor nine? Please..?" I ask, catching my breath.  
The guy next to me hums a yes in response, the clicking of the button loud in the silence of the elevator.  
"What a coincidence... I'm floor nine as well!" The man next to me states, quite enthusiastically. Why is this guy so happy in the morning..? Well.. I guess his happiness is refreshing.  
"Oh.. uh. Yep." I reply awkwardly. I've never been good with conversation..  
The elevator doors close with a whir, and i feel the elevator move up. What a strange feeling.. I hate it..  
"I'm really not looking forward to today.. I have at least two stacks of papers to file!" He chuckles at the end of his sentence.  
"Oh.. sorry about that.." I, again, reply awkwardly, and shift uncomfortably.  
I decide to finally look up, now that I've caught my breath. My eyes land immediately on the man next to me. Which, I look at him for a moment to long, but I don't think he notices.

A young man, probably my age, if not younger. An albino, I can only be led to assume. His hair is white, and his skin is very pale. Brilliant greenish-gray eyes hide under white fluttering lashes. The face of a porcelain doll. His body is thin and lanky, his small work suit drapes off of it like he couldn't find a small enough size. Though, he wears a black, long coat on top of everything, probably bored with the required suit styles, deciding to change things up a little. Definitely an interesting character.

I quickly avert my gaze to the ground, wishing the elevator to be quicker so I don't end up staring at the man the entire time. And... I don't want to be late.. yeah. Catchy elevator music plays throughout the small box, making it not so awkward.

After a moment, a sudden, hard jolt springs me from my thoughts. This catches the other males attention as well, because we both grunt and look at eachother. The elevator stopped. Finally.. and I'm perfectly on time! I smile to myself, looking at my watch.  
"Well, I hope your day is excellent!" The porcelain man exclaims, grinning at me with a smile as brilliant as a gem.

"Y-Yeah.. you too." I attempt a smile, but I'm so tired and already done with today, it probably, without a doubt, looks extremely forced and painful.  
We stare in silence at the doors, waiting for them to open so we can get on with our lives.. but they don't do anything.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but, I thought elevator doors were supposed to open after a few seconds of it uhm.. stopping." I begin to hear a tone other than happiness in his voice.  
"Yeah.. it should have definitely opened by now.." I respond, simultaneously checking my wristwatch.

We both yell in surprise as the elevator quickly jolts downwards, then stops abruptly. The music stops. The lights... off.  
Complete darkness, only our breathing audible in the atmosphere of the elevator. At this point we hadn't even had the time to process what had happened through our brains.  
"Uhm.. What the hell..!" I open my mouth first, gripping onto the side of the elevator, fearing it's descent into the ground.  
"Ah.. stay calm.." The man, sounding all too easy-going says. Stay calm...? How..? I've heard about this happening. People get stuck in an elevator, then it completely breaks and rushes straight into concrete. I find this terrifying. How can he be so calm...???  
"Hey.. press the emergency button..!!" My panicked voice raises in volume.  
"Hm... okay.. I guess so! It's really not much of an emergency, though. I'd quite enjoy to see how this ends!" His words throb in my already pounding head.  
"Are you crazy..??"  
"Nope."  
I grunt, feeling my way over to the buttons, gripping onto the walls for support. I bump gently into the other man.  
"Ah.. What are you doing?"  
"I feel like I should be the one in charge of getting us help, since you don't exactly seem to care much..!" I frown, feeling around the wall of buttons. It's usually at the bottom.. right?  
"Do you need a light?"  
A light! Of course! I could use the flashlight on my phone.. then maybe call the police! Perfect.  
"Oh.. no! I'll use the light from my phone." I state. I feel around my pockets for my phone rather frantically. Yet, to my dismay, I feel it nowhere. I must have forgotten it in my hurry this morning. Shit..  
"Do you have a phone?"  
"No, I don't. Well.. not with me currently."  
That's exactly what I dreaded to hear.  
"But I do have a lighter!"  
A lighter.. but no phone? Agh. At least it's light I guess.  
"Alright.. can I see it?"  
"Probably not. It's so dark, it'd be quite difficult to see. Unless you want to use it?" He chuckles to himself.  
Is this guy and idiot??  
"Yes. Let me use it. Please."  
I hear him struggle around for a moment, but eventually I feel his hand shove straight into my chest.  
"Hey.. what are you doing??"  
"It's the lighter! I apologize if I harmed you."  
I quickly take the lighter from his cold hands, sparking it almost immediately. Light..! I see everything within a close proximity of me, such as the buttons, the man, and the very much closed doors.  
I immediately notice the emergency button, rushing and pressing it multiple times. Nothing really happens. But someone must be on their way, right? Help should be coming. With a loud sigh, I look up at the strange man. He stares right down at me.  
"Haha... I'm so sorry for all of this." He chuckles, then sits down against the elevator wall with a grunt.  
"Uh.. why are you sorry? The elevator stopped.. It's not your fault." I look down at him, carefully holding the lighter in front of myself.  
"It *is* my fault. It's all in my luck cycle!" He exclaims with the same tone he had been previously using before this all happened.  
"Luck... Cycle..?" I ask hesitantly, deciding to sit down next to him against the wall. His face is illuminated once more, bringing out every unusually perfect feature. He looks down at me and chuckles, averting his gaze up to the darkness of the ceiling.  
"Every moment of good luck is followed up by the same amount of bad luck. Such as me, and you, getting here on time and having the same floor. But, it's quite obvious what the bad luck is. If I weren't here, you would have been on time. But since I am in fact, here, I affected you with my curse." He explains quickly, almost robotically, as if he's explained this many times before. He looks at me with a serious expression. I think this guy's crazy.  
"Wow.. that sounds..." I bite my lip for a moment, looking at him in the eyes. "interesting."  
I don't really believe in his "cycle" but, whatever he says..  
"Oh! I forgot to ask. What is your name? I apologize for not asking sooner..." He chuckles, a smile back on his face. Oh... my name..  
"My name's Hajime.. Hinata..."  
"Great! My name is Nagito Komaeda. I'm happy to meet you. It's unfortunate it had to be under these circumstances though.." He grins once more, his smile, again, quite lovely.  
"I hope help comes soon... it's starting to get stuffy in here. It's kind of difficult to breath." I frown, reaching up and pressing the emergency button a few more times for good measure.  
"Yeah.. I've noticed. Kind of scary, isn't it Hinata?" He asks me with a giggle.  
"Of course it's scary! This whole situation is terrifying. I'd rather be late to work." I say with a huff.  
"You are late to work."  
"Yeah!! But if I had to choose this versus being an hour late to work, I'd choose being an hour late. And I can only assume they'll excuse our absences anyways.."  
He nods in agreement.  
"Yeah.. you're right! Ah.. it is rather hard to breath. The ventilation system must have turned off along with the power." Nagito concludes.  
So we need to conserve air? What if... no one gets here on time...  
"We should be fine though, Hinata!"  
Now his attitude is kind of.. sickening. Is he just used to this kind of stuff..? I don't understand..  
I sigh..  
"Should we try to do something..?" I ask quietly.  
"What is there really to do?"  
"I don't know.."  
Wow.. he's helpful.  
"I'm starting to wish I stayed home today... Then I wouldn't have put you in this situation."  
"You probably would have gotten fired.." "I don't care. I'm quite wealthy anyways. I just use this job to keep my brain active."  
Hmm..  
"Just stay home and do crossword puzzles. They'll keep your brain active." I reason. I'd do anything to be rich and just stay home and do crosswords all day.. Like I've said, I dislike my job.  
"Hm... I guess so! I'll keep that in mind." He smiles softly, staring into the darkness of the elevator. This is boring... I just want to go home. Nagito begins to cough, quite loudly. It goes on for a few seconds.  
"You alright...?" I ask quietly, and a bit worriedly.  
He chuckles coarsely.  
"Yeah... I'm fine. It's not gonna help to be in here much longer though! But.. I know people will come. It's going to be the good luck!! Because, you know," He coughs a little, covering his face in the pit of his elbow, "If we die here, that would obviously be bad luck. And it would be weird if there were two bad luck incidents in a row! Unless... talking to you was my good luck. In that case..."  
He finishes with a tired smile. Well.. like I said, i don't really believe in his 'luck cycles.' I don't even believe much in luck anyways. But it's nice he would say talking to me is good luck.. even though that would be terrible if these supposed cycles are real.  
"I'm not even that great a person to talk to, really... but whatever.." I sigh, bringing my knees up to my chest.  
"Aw.. Hinata.. don't say that. I think you're a very delightful person to talk with!" Nagito states with a reassuring smile.  
I sigh in response, resting my head on my knees. We sit in silence, only our breathing audible. Though, Nagito's breaths sound raspy and fast, like he's almost struggling to breath.  
"Uhm.." I scratch my head with the hand that's not holding the lighter.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
He stays silent for a moment.  
"Yeah.."  
"Oh.. also... would you mind holding the lighter..? My arm is getting pretty tired.." I ask, shifting my head towards him. He smiles at me and nods. I slowly move the lighter towards his hand, turning it off and letting him grab it. It's dark.. I wouldn't want to burn him accidentally though..  
He turns it on with a click upon grabbing it, and a flame flickers, bringing back light once more.

"I hope someone comes soon.." I frown, hugging my knees.  
Nagito looks at me and smiles.  
"Don't worry..! Hajime... stay hopeful." The flame of the lighter glitters in his eyes.  
"Hopeful... hm.. okay."  
Hopeful..  
We both jump in surprise, and light erupts throughout the elevator. The buttons glow, and the vent whirs. I feel it start descending slowly, which is a great sign.  
"N-Nagito..!!" I say in surprise, rushing to my feet. The elevator's working..! We're not gonna die..  
I look down at Nagito, who now has his lighter back in his pocket. He looks up at me and smiles.  
"We're okay!"  
He says enthusiastically, coughing a little.  
"That was interesting... ah.. could you help me up?" He asks, holding his arm up.  
I nod and grab his hand, hoisting him upwards with ease.  
"Thank you! Ah. .. I can finally breath again."  
He giggles, leaning against the wall of the elevator, obviously still out of breath.  
"No problem... are you gonna be okay though?" I ask. He seems way to out of breath..  
"Yeah.. I'll be fine! Don't worry about someone like me anyways.."  
"Someone like you?"  
The elevator slowly comes to a halt.  
"Ah.. it stopped."  
I cross my fingers. It better be stopping on a floor. We both stare at the elevator doors. I can still hear Nagito's raspy breaths. Everything is silent. And we both sigh in relief when the doors open. It's the lobby.. we're at ground level. We both rush out, two police officers waiting for us outside. I hear Nagito take rushed breaths, and the light of day shining through the glass walls of the complex comes as a great relief.  
"Are you two okay?" Asks one of the police officers, a notebook in his hands.  
"I'm okay. I don't know about him, though." I motion towards Nagito, who's talking to the other officer. The officer in front of me nods, writing something down.  
"Can I go home though? I'm fine and all.. I just think I should be allowed to leave." I reason, scratching the back of my head nervously.  
The officer thinks for a moment, then nods slowly.  
"I'll talk to your employer about this incident. I'm sure they'll be fine with your absence today." I sigh in relief. I'll get to go home and sleep... I look over at Nagito, who's still talking to the officer. He doesn't really notice me looking at him..  
"Okay.. so.."  
"You're free to leave." The officer replies bluntly.  
Awesome.. I thank him, then begin to walk out of the building.  
"Hajime...!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around quickly, seeing Nagito rushing towards me quickly. He seems to have caught his breath by now.  
"Huh..?"  
He smiles, stopping in front of me.  
"Hajime.. I really want to see you again. I mean, we do work in the same building, but we haven't actually seen each other around. I want to be your friend. Could I please uhm.. have your number?" He asks nervously, blushing slightly. Friends..? That sounds okay to me, I guess.  
"Uhm..."  
He looks at me hopefully, his brilliant eyes sparkling.  
"Of course.." I smile awkwardly at him.  
His face lights up.  
"Awesome! I'm delighted to hear that!" He chuckles as if he expected me to say no.. In a rush, he digs through his pockets, pulling out some sticky notes and a pen.  
"Please right down your number!!!" He holds out the pen and paper, which I grab, quickly writing my phone number down along with my name. I hand him the paper and pen back, and he stares at the paper for a moment.  
"Ah.. You have extravagant handwriting!" He giggles, stuffing the items back in his pocket.  
"Uh... thanks. I'll be going now.." I smile at him genuinely, and he continues to smile back.  
"Bye Hajime!! I hope I'll be seeing you soon..!!" He exclaims excitedly. I wave back at him as I leave, the air of the morning rushing through my hair. I'm thrilled to get home.. but I can't help but be happy that that happened. Though it was terrifying, it was extraordinary and I met a really nice, and really good-looking, person. But, maybe, next time I should take the stairs...

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i'm gonna be practicing with oneshots until i start re-writing toxic or anything.. to anyone who was here for that... thanks for reading.


End file.
